Mobile communication terminals may support a plurality of radio access technologies, e.g. a cellular radio communication technology, e.g. LTE (Long Term Evolution) and a Short Range radio communication technology (e.g. Bluetooth or WLAN) or a Metropolitan Area System radio communication technology such as WiMax. Although typically, different frequency bands are allocated to such different radio access technology there may still be interference between them, for example when a mobile communication terminal wants to operate two different radio access technologies in parallel. Avoiding such interference and improving coexistence between different radio access technologies is desirable.